User blog:Kaixokkiten/State of the Webcomic
The following was originally a reddit post, so apologies for some weird terminology or wrong markup. I will fix it. Also, this will be updated regularly as the webcomic continues and things get resolved. See history for when things were changed or resolved. As you know if you read my comments every day on this subreddit, I get pissed off if subplots or arcs are opened and never finished or resolved all the way. Awhile back I made a comment detailing all of the open subplots open at the time. I'm sorting by character: *Billie **is depressed and an alcoholic. resolved! She's being forced by the medical staff to see a therapist now. *** well no, not really. She's increasinly irritable and violent because she hasn't gone to therapy yet. **is dating Ruth? What are they? **How much trouble are they in now that they have been discovered? *Ruth **Is she going to be okay after almost killing herself from depression? resolved! well, not all the way since she's still obviously depressed, but at the very least she's under medical supervison. **is homeless and broke now because abusive grandfather+lost job maybe she isn't fired? this opens up a new question: ** is she fired now? **How is she going to pay hospital fees now that she's homeless and unemployed(maybe not) like Becky? *Sal **Parents hate her and she's actually secretly really broken up about it ***Doesn't want to to talk about it ***needs to talk to Walky about this, because she has some resentment for Walky as a result and knows its irrational **Marcie is drifting away and isn't really her friend anymore because of roller derby **She's really possessive of Marcie but Marcie has goals different from Sal's. **What the hell was in the tiny box she got instead of cookies? **Hasn't figured out that her hostage and the girl that stabbed her hand go to the same school as her. *Walky **is inappropriately immature **needs to be a much better brother to Sal. he ran off just as she was starting to open up. **has dropping grades, finally realized that he's not a god. ** is having a hard time dealing with the fact that he's not a god. **worried his relationship with Dorothy is getting too serious *Dorothy **Losing studying time due to ***relationship with Walky becoming too serious ***worried about friends *Joyce **Hasn't told anyone that she can't go outside! She's still having agoraphobia that nobody but Amazi-Girl and Sal know about. Both Amazi-Girl and Sal are too distant to really help Joyce with her problem. (thanks Crazychick08!) mostly resolved. looks like her friends know, but it's still a problem **Her brothers, who are they and why are the ones with black eyes so sketchy? **She needs to know about Jocelyne's gender identity **her scary mom needs to be explained (talking about her husband needing a gun right after Becky and Joyce almost got shot up? wtf lady?!) *Becky **Where is she going to live? (at Billie's for now because Billie is quarantined in Ruth's room) **How will she pay for college? She doesn't have a job! **everyone at home hates her, I wonder how she's going to handle that. It wasn't explained all the way how she feels about being so ostracized. ** scared as hell of everything that has just happened and being loud and "funny" to cover it up. resolved!(sort of) we got to see real Becky, here's to hoping she can stay open and honest like that for a bit. Obnoxious Becky is bad and unhealthy. **has a weird scalp fetish now. *Sarah **mostly mentally healthy as far as I can tell? ** has lost faith in humanity and hates smiling people. **can't get booty due to self hate *Ethan **Will they won’t they with Danny **Closet **Mommy is convinced that if Ethan fucked the brains out of some poor lady he would un-gay himself. That's bad. *Danny ** has cripplingly low self esteem ** Mike. ** Amber. He and Ethan are in the closet because they are trying *really* hard not to send Amber into another psychotic downward spiral, or ease her further down her current one. *Dina **enabling Amber’s psychosis as a favor to her because Amazi-Girl saved Becky from her dad. **knows she’s a Joyce rebound and is still working through that. She should ask Becky about it. Or Sarah, I like their dynamic. *Joe **Tell us more about the supportive texts Willis! It's all so *vague*. *Amber **Psychotic *** uses violence as a way to vent and that's not healthy no matter how you look at it ** has yet to get completely away from abusive daddy ** festering Sal hate In progress Sal is taking her on the most intensive trauma and anger management therapy session possible.She got some closure. still not quite convinced it's resolved all the way though. ** How did Ryan get into her phone to delete the picture? is he a hacker? *Marcie ** Will they won't they with Malaya , how’s the seduction of Malaya going? badly. Malaya is one of the few straight characters in this comic Marcie you could have picked literally anyone else, literally most of the rest of the cast is gay. **Still unexplained what happened to make her mute *Leslie ** is in love with a super conservative and unpleasant politician who is her student's sister. Talk about unhealthy, unethical, and severely messed up. yeesh. ** used to be homeless apparently. Tell us more! *Roz ** Is mad at her sister for some reason? And wants Leslie to seduce Robin as revenge? needs to be explained. Okay did I miss any? Are some of these not even open plot lines but rather established character traits and not really arc openings? Let me know, please. So many unanswered questions. Any more that you can think of?